Abrigo Da Chuva
by Anita4
Summary: Uma estranha menina aparece no jardim de Ikki num dia de chuva e, logo depois, Saori o visita com a missão de recuperar o objeto roubado de um Deus. COMPLETA!


**Notas Iniciais:**

Esta fic foi feita de forma bastante livre e postada no meu site como "fic random", um grupo de histórias aleatórias que não pretendo publicar por aí. Só que foi passando o tempo e a história da Nyanko cresceu em im. Por isso, decidi revisá-la com alguma calma e publicá-la por aqui. Talvez eu publique mais uma ou duas dessas aleatórias, quem sabe? :D Mas é só irem ao meu site, se estiverem tão cuirosas. A url tá no meu perfil!

Por fim, Cavaleiros do Zodíaco não pertence a mim. Apenas a Nyanko é uma personagem original. Ah, e neste fic vocês devem encontrar elementos de um dorama chamado Hotaru no Haka. Exceto pela cerveja XD Agora sim, sigam à história *_*

* * *

**Abrigo Da Chuva **

A chuva continuava a cair pelo quarto dia consecutivo. Não fazia sentido. Chuvas caem apenas por três dias direto, em todo lugar é assim, por que justo naquele dia quebrava-se o tabu? Ikki abriu os olhos apenas reconhecendo o som persistente da chuva e o cheiro de terra que deixara de ser agradável no segundo dia. Levantou-se uns minutos depois e encarou seu quarto vazio. Desde que se mudara para aquela pequena casa nos arredores de Tóquio vinha se prometendo comprar coisas, mas sempre adiava. Talvez quando a chuva passasse.

Caminhou até a cozinha e pegou uma caixa de suco, bebendo direto dali. Não havia por que sujar qualquer copo: era só ele e a caixa naquela casa. E era disso que Ikki gostava; estar sozinho, pensar com tranqüilidade. Às vezes, batia-lhe um pouco de inveja do irmão que morava na mansão Kido, rodeado de gente e sempre em contato com os amigos que lhe eram como irmãos, mas, naquela hora em que o suco de laranja descia por sua garganta ainda adormecida, era ótimo o sentimento de paz.

Andou até a porta para o jardim e sentou-se na madeira pondo um pé no degrau e outro na terra molhada. Havia algo no mato escuro que aumentava perto do muro da casa. Um gato? Eles não entendiam nunca que Ikki não os alimentaria? Se estivesse chovendo um pouco menos ele próprio iria até lá e o assustaria de forma a nunca entrar mais em alguma casa. Só que estava chovendo e a madeira estava confortável demais para se levantar dela.

Mexeu-se. Sim! Havia alguma coisa ali, mas não parecia um gato. Era maior... Um urso? Não em plena Tóquio, né? Por que pensara em um urso? Talvez ter saído para beber com Geki na noite anterior não tivesse sido uma boa idéia. Lembrando-se de como ficaram até o bar fechar deixara-o consciente da enorme dor de cabeça. "_Acho que é por isso que acho que tem algo ali, né?_" Não, tinha alguém. Uma pessoa estava escondida no jardim de sua casa. Como conseguira? Sem que ele sentisse seu cosmo ou sua presença, ficara tanto tempo em seu jardim...

-Sai logo. Não me faça sacudir a cabeça pra ir aí!

Mexeu-se novamente. Entrou mais naquele esconderijo. Uma criança? Era a impressão que Ikki tinha. Aquilo iria lhe dar trabalho. Uma criança aparece em seu jardim, esconde-se lá... Só podia significar problema. Não fazia nem seis meses de sua mudança ou que significava que os vizinhos mal o conheciam para a assegurar que não seqüestraria um pestinha. Ressaca, chuva e uma criança. Belo dia seria aquele!

-Vamos, coopere. Não vai ter jeito, é? - Levantou-se, sentindo toda a gravidade voltar-se contra si. Por que justo agora tinha que sair de sua varanda tão confortável para se livrar de uma praga de jardim?

Andou até o arbusto e pôs sua mão lá dentro. Nada? Impossível. Estava olhando uma massa ali. Tinha alguma coisa, mas sua mão andava para cá, para lá e era como se nem folhas estivessem ali. De repente um calor repentino rodeou sua mão, quase que a sugando. Ikki pulou para trás com o susto e voltou a pôr-se no arbusto, dessa vez com ambos os membros superiores e agarrou a criança pelos ombros, puxando-a.

-Mas que diabos é vo- Encarou o ser frágil, encolhido em seus pés, quase pulando de volta à sua proteção e suspirou. - Okay, vamos sair da chuva primeiro.

A criança levantou um pouco o pescoço, antes tentando ocultar-se entre suas pequenas pernas e assentiu como o último guerreiro de uma tribo pacífica sendo invadida por um exército. Seguiu-o até a varanda onde o rapaz ordenou que parasse e ficasse quieta enquanto o próprio entrava na casa. Ao retornar, confirmou que não passava de um menina de no máximo sete anos. Estava suja de lama, toda arranhada e tinha os olhos enormes e vermelhos enquanto o cabelo se espalhava desgrenhado por todo seu rosto.

O que Ikki fizera para merecer aquele castigo? A garota se recusava a falar com ele, mesmo quando a esfregou bem forte com a toalha e a obrigou a sentar-se no chão frio para contar sua história. Bem, se era assim... Pegou-a pela nuca e a conduziu por sua casa até a porta de saída. Estava pronto a lhe empurrar quando percebeu que sua mão novamente mexia-se pelo nada. Era como se a garota não fosse mais feita de matéria.

-O que é isso!?- Puxou a mão para si e teve que usar novamente as duas para pegá-la pelos ombros. -Quem é você? Não sinto seu cosmo, mas você absorveu minha mão ou algo assim.

Os dois continuaram como estavam. A menina olhava o nada no asfalto da rua, e Ikki a encarava como se a resposta pudesse estar escrita em algum lugar de seu corpo. O momento foi quebrado com um trovão que ressoou, forçando Ikki a acordar e puxar a garota de volta para sua casa.

-Por que justo no meu jardim? Você não fala japonês? Argh, isto é inútil.

Seus pequenos lábios rachados de frio começaram a tremer e no momento em que Ikki estava certo de que a criança abriria um berreiro, um som inesperado veio de sua boca. Era... Era... Não! Só com ele mesmo! Era uma gargalhada! Aquela praguinha de jardim estava rindo de sua expressão perplexa, né? Só com ele pra isso ocorrer!

-Faça como quiser, mas te jogo fora assim que esta chuva passar. Até lá, fique na varandinha pro jardim e nem pense em voltar lá pra quebrar mais minhas plantas ou entrar pra deixar minha casa imunda, viu? - Pegou-a de novo pela nuca e fez sinal que se sentasse onde antes ele achara que teria uma calma manhã de domingo com seu suco e sua ressaca. - Vou tomar um banho e acordar deste pesadelo. Até nunca mais. - Entrou mais na casa, balançando a cabeça. Só com ele para uma desgraça chamada "criança" aparecer em sua vida, né?

* * *

A campanhia insistia em tocar. Antes havia sido o telefone que não parava. Melhor: o celular. Na ordem: celular chato, telefone impertinente e campanhia irritante. Não era o dia de Ikki que só queria fingir que não tinha um problema esperando por sua volta à varanda. O que fazer com uma criança sobrenatural? Não dava para só entregar à polícia, como um cavaleiro, sabia melhor que isso. Se ao menos soubesse se era só uma criança que acontecia de ter poderes... Mas aquilo poderia até ser uma alma penada!

Mas que droga. A campanhia não se mancava como fizeram o telefone e o celular. Esperou. Desistiu e saiu do banho. Colocou só um short preto sobre o corpo bastante úmido e foi até a porta acabar com a gritaria. Pôs os olhos no vídeo do interfone e assobiou: "_Por falar em almas penadas, lá veio mais uma assombração._" Começou a destrancar a porta e a abriu de forma que só mostrasse metade de seu corpo, olhando agora em cores uma jovem com olheiras, rugas e as bochechas bastante vermelhas, transpirando irritação.

-Ótimo; é bom que seja melhor que o meu dia, mas duvido que você me traria algum problema legal, né Saori Kido?- perguntou passando os dedos pelos cabelos pingando de tão molhados.  
-Pode, por favor, vestir-se antes de eu entrar?  
-Não. Pras duas coisas. Você me diz sobre o doido que vai conquistar o mundo daí de fora e eu continuo tão confortável como quero aqui dentro de casa. Fecho a porta na tua cara e volto a dormir. Vamos, não nos atrasemos no cronograma.  
-Você já se recusou a nos ajudar doze vezes. Temos que imaginar que a décima terceira nos trará sorte, né, Ikki?  
-A esperança é a última que morre.  
-Há um deus um pouco bravo que sua serva fugiu carregando algo importante seu. E ela veio para a Terra.  
-Fica pra próxima. Tchau. - Fechou a porta. Ou assim tentou, mas o sapato - provavelmente caro - da jovem ficou no meio do caminho.  
-Não. Vai ser desta vez. Com licença e desculpe incomodar... - Pôs sua mão pela brecha assegurada pelo pé e escancarou mais a porta, quase que esmagando o dono da casa no meio do ato.  
-Ah, claro, entre e sinta-se em casa. - Ikki desistira de expulsar seu azar. Era melhor encarar que aquele não era seu dia e pronto. Fez sinal que ela o acompanhasse até a sala e se sentasse à mesa, enquanto espiava se alguém mais a acompanhara até ali.

Saori vestia uma blusa regata e uma saia comprida. Sentou-se com todos os modos que uma dondoca poderia ter antes de lhe dar um leve sorriso como se perguntasse por que a encarava. O rapaz decidiu-se por ignorar todas as perguntas acessórias e sentou-se à sua frente:

-Então, em que posso servi-la?  
-Vestindo-se. Por favor, até Seiya tem mais modos que isso.  
-Ah, que seja. - Levantou-se de novo e foi até o quarto para pôr mais roupa. Já era voto vencido.  
-Pelo que ouvi das fofocas, ela está aqui pelo Japão, talvez até em Tóquio. Pode ser que procure alguém ligado a deuses, mas não entendi o motivo.  
-E como essa serva é? - Ikki retornou, indo pegar algo para comer já que ainda estava com o estômago vazio.  
-Não consegui descrições. Só que ela é novi-... - O silêncio repentino durou pouco. - Quem é ela!?  
-Você quem deve saber, não? - falou da cozinha, com um pacote de biscoitos na mão.  
-Digo, esta aqui. Tem uma menina ali na varanda!  
-Ah, eu achei na rua e resolvi pegar para cuidar.  
-Quê?  
-Estava no meu jardim. Não tive tempo de resolver esse problema ainda.  
-Seria então... AI!

Ikki apressou-se de volta à sala para descobrir que Saori fora até a varanda e que agora levara uma mordida nas mãos frágeis de dondoca mimada. Ambas estavam contraídas a cada canto da saída para o jardim e encaravam-se como duas gatas de rua, prontas a se atacarem.

-Bem, essazinha não tem nada consigo além das roupas rasgadas. - Ikki andou até as duas e sentou-se no meio, comendo biscoitos.  
-Como pode ser tão apático!? Ela me mordeu!  
-Morde ela de volta.  
-IKKI!

Os dois olharam para a menina que gargalhava de novo.

-Aparentemente, ela gosta de rir da minha cara, - explicou o cavaleiro, comendo mais um pouco.  
-Ela parece com fome... - Saori ficou olhando para a mão um pouco vermelha.  
-Não me importa. Bem, achou sua menina, tchau.  
-Espera! Como sei que é ela?  
-Ela meio que fica intocável às vezes. Sabe, minhas mão passam através dela.  
-Mas isso-  
-Não interessa. Você era exatamente o que eu queria pra me livrar disto. Pega ela, vê o que é. Sorte sua se for o que esse deus tá procurando, né?  
-Se não for...?  
-Eu não vou.

Os dois olharam para o som fino que saía daquela criança. Ela falava? E disse que não ia? Ora, sua! É claro que vai! Nem que ele mesmo tivesse que guiá-la pela nuca até a mansão, ela iria. Não, não se daria a tanto trabalho. Olhou para Saori e fez sinal que a levasse logo.

-Não posso ir sozinha com ela. Mordeu-me há pouco.  
-Chame aquele mordomo careca e vão os dois! Ah, não; não faça esse olhinho. Não vou contigo. Não mesmo.

Saori levantou-se e andou até a menina, ainda encolhida no lado oposto da porta. Ela balançava a cabeça ainda deixando claro que não queria ir. Os dois se olharam, empurrando um para o outro a tarefa de convencê-la, até que Saori ajoelhou-se e perguntou diretamente o que ela tinha que o deus queria.

-Acho que posso te ajudar, - complementou ao sentir que a resposta não viria. Mas a outra já havia abaixado a cabeça, - Se não disser, vou ter que te forçar a ir. Quer isso? Ikki, me ajuda aqui.  
-Só porque também quero me livrar do peso. - Afastou os biscoitos e encarou aquele ser pequeno e frágil. Ainda estava muito suja e tremia de frio. - Muito bem. É bom começar a falar ou a coisa aqui vai ficar muito feia, ouviu sua-  
-IKKI!  
-Você quem pediu ajuda.  
-Não está cooperando em nada.  
-Faço as coisas do meu jeito.  
-Mas ela tá rindo.

O rapaz olhou apenas para constatar que a criatura caíra uma vez mais em uma gargalhada. O sangue começou a subir-lhe e sem pensar duas vezes, pegara-a pela nunca e a conduzira de novo até a porta de fora. Desta vez, não sentiria pena e se ela novamente ficasse intocável, usaria seu cosmos. Estava já queimando-o quando a voz novamente soou de seus lábios infantis, dizendo que explicaria tudo à moça de antes, Saori.

-Faça-o daqui mesmo. - Apontou para a mulher de cabelos roxos que os seguira gritando que Ikki parasse com a violência.  
-Eu estou morrendo.  
-Com essa idade?  
-Não terei tempo para cuidar dele, por isso vim à Terra. Para evitar que aquele senhor o tivesse.  
-Hã? - os dois perguntaram em uníssono.  
-O que eu trouxe.  
-Aquilo que o deus quer? - Ikki perguntou, recebendo logo resposta afirmativa. - Por que não quis nos falar antes?  
-Achei que se me fizesse de humana normal, um cavaleiro me acolheria. Todos dizem que os cavaleiros de Athena são pessoas bondosas. Eu realmente preciso!

Foi a vez de Saori gargalhar. Olhando para a expressão de Ikki, gargalhou mais ainda, de uma forma que o cavaleiro raramente via aquela ojousama fazer.

-Pode ver o que a própria Athena pensa de seu azar, né? - falou ele, apontando para a outra, - Não sou bondoso.  
-Mas teria me acolhido. Vi em seus olhos.  
-Só te limpado e mandado pra delegacia.  
-Não, você teria me ajudado se Athena não tivesse aparecido.  
-Que seja; você continua azarenta.  
-Esse deus... O que ele te fez? - Saori perguntou, aproximando-se dos dois e segurando sua mão gelada.  
-Eu só não posso deixá-lo ter o que é meu! Só meu! Ele não o merece, Athena. Por favor, permita-me tê-lo... Diga que não me encontrou, que está tentando. Só até eu morrer e poder escondê-lo bem longe.

Ikki observou todo o processo de raciocínio da deusa através das mil emoções que surgiram, sumiram e voltaram em sua face. Seus olhos pareciam felizes e tristes e hesitantes e tudo ao mesmo tempo. O cavaleiro não conseguia prever o resultado somente por causa do que via, mas por conhecer aquela moça desde sempre. E não fora outro se não o adivinhado. Após um suspiro de quem se rendia, ela assentiu levemente algumas vezes, como se quase houvesse mudado de idéia no meio do ato.

E Saori foi embora, pedindo que Ikki continuasse sua procura, como se dissesse que a deixava para que ele cuidasse da jovem; era sua nova missão. Mas na porta, olhou seriamente para a criança e uma lágrima dançava em seus olhos.

-Não há cura para sua situação...? - perguntou-lhe.  
-Não. É uma escolha minha. Sinto muito, Athena.  
-Saori. É o nome dela. - Ikki virou-se e voltou aos seus biscoitos, deixados no chão da porta para o jardim.

Ele nunca mais tocou no assunto em todos os meses restantes em que conviveu com a menina. Saori decidiu por chamá-la de Nyanko por parecer um gato perdido quando precisava de algo, mas no fundo ter a garra para lutar até o fim. Por mais incomodado que se mostrasse com a presença constante das duas a seu redor, era impossível negar que não só formara um estranho laço com Nyanko, mas também com Saori, quem conhecia desde criança e, ao mesmo tempo, mal fazia idéia de que poderia ser alguém com quem pudesse conversar. E falavam por horas, enquanto Saori tentava se assegurar de que nada faltava a Nyanko e de que ninguém a localizara.

-No que deu o lance com o deus? - perguntou Ikki, enquanto punha a mesa de café para uma pessoa e Nyanko botava para mais duas; uma rotina. A moça havia ganhado bastante corpo naqueles meses, na verdade, engordara muito por nunca sair de casa, mas continuava com o rostinho de criança o qual os dois outros vieram a descobrir ser de sua constituição apesar de, na verdade, Nyanko ser a mais velha dos três.  
-Parou de me perguntar por notícias. Espero que tenha se esquecido dela. - Saori pegou o pão que trouxera consigo e pôs um pouco para a menina, ignorando Ikki.  
-Faz cinco meses... Você não ia morrer?- O rapaz olhou para a agregada, que comia com vontade as guloseimas que Saori sempre lhe trazia nas visitas. - No início, você vivia passando mal, mas agora parece que come pra dois.  
-Quando vai ser mais sensível com os outros?- A garota de cabelos roxos deu-lhe um tapa na mão, quando ele tentara pegar um de seus croissants. - Contente-se com o seu!  
-Que seja. Não agüento mais nenhuma das duas mexendo no que é meu.  
-Ele só fala da boca pra fora, - Nyanko interrompeu, - Nesses dias que a Saori não veio, ele ficava perguntando por quê.  
-É verdade? - A própria estava um pouco vermelha, não conseguindo encarar o outro.  
-Sim, você me faz muuuuita falta, - Ikki disse, exagerando, - Tanto quanto Nyanko pode jurar que nós ainda vamos nos casar um dia.  
-Mas isso é verdade!- Nyanko afirmou sorrindo.  
-Não dê falsas esperanças a esta ojousama. O destino dela está com algum empresário chato de nariz grande.

Saori virou para outro lado e cruzou os braços. Como já era de costume, não demorou para ir-se embora, novamente reclamando da falta de educação de seu anfitrião. Mais tempo se passou naquela rotina até que Nyanko não se levantou por uma semana. Estava com muita febre e Saori não aparecia havia um tempo. Temeu que fosse um sinal de que o deus havia descoberto a farsa e a deusa estivesse tentando impedir que ele viesse atrás de sua serva.

Após aquela semana, ele deixara vários recados na mansão e tentara localizá-la pelo cosmo, mas nada. Poderia ser alguma viagem de negócios que fora mais longa que o previsto, ou mais importante. Todavia, Nyanko parecia precisar de Saori, que como deusa, seria capaz de pelo cosmo curá-la daquela enfermidade que não parecia ser física. Ou talvez Ikki só não quisesse perder as esperanças de que as palavras da criança naquele primeiro dia fossem verdadeiras.

Passara mais uma noite em claro ao lado da pequena, a qual virava a toda hora pela cama que lhe cedera. Ao ver a luz do sol entrar pelo quarto, notou que não conseguiria dormir. Levantou-se, jogou uma água no corpo e saiu para comprar mais remédio contra a febre. No caminho, aproveitou para ligar de novo para o celular de Saori, que continuava desligado. Antes de entrar de novo em sua casa, suspirou. Desde o início sabia que Nyanko morreria, por que lutar contra o que segundo a própria fora sua escolha?

Ao pisar em seu quarto, percebeu que a menina estava acordada e a lhe sorrir. Pediu que se aproximasse. Todo aquele clima... Ikki tinha certeza de que era o limite de suas forças.

-Prometa-me de que tomará conta disto, né? -disse, com a voz fraca que nem parecia vir dela.  
-Do quê? Afinal, o que foi que você trouxe?  
-Foi minha escolha. Abandonar tudo o que aquele deus me prometera para ficar com isto. Portanto, não posso voltar atrás. - Lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos, misturando-se ao suor.  
-Acho que terei que entender, né?  
-Mas eu já sabia que não poderia pegar algo que um deus queria sem enfrentar a maldição que viria junto. Tenho que me contentar em ser feliz só por tirar isto dele.  
-Nem parece mais o gato perdido de meses atrás...  
-Acho que estar na Terra me ajudou a crescer um pouco mais, né?  
-Sim.  
-Fico feliz que o reconheça. Nunca conheci um homem a quem pudesse admirar... Foi maravilhoso conviver com um, mesmo que fosse no final da minha vida.  
-Vai embora assim? Nem vai esperar a Saori? - Seus olhos azuis ultrapassavam a garota e iam para além da janela.  
-Isto é algo que não posso segurar. Vem no tempo que quer. Eu queria muito agradecê-la, tomara que ela venha logo... - Fechou os olhos, caindo em mais um sono perturbado pela febre.

Ikki também acabou cochilando ali, acordando apenas quando sentiu algo a seu lado, segurando sua mão. Aqueles dias foram tão cansativos, que gostara da sensação de ter alguém lhe dando forças para enfrentar os próximos, os quais prometiam ser piores. Nyanko não agüentaria nem por mais uma semana. Abriu os olhos bem levemente, algo massageava sua mão e se apoiava em seu ombro. Nyanko?

Estava cansado. Decidiu por apoiar-se na cabeça dela e dormir mais pesado; era como se um calor o ninasse, não conseguia resistir. Só quando acordou mesmo notou que não tinha como Nyanko ter se levantado da cama e se sentado a seu lado. Saori era a pessoa que ainda apertava forte sua mão, todavia, ela também buscava a força que antes, sem perceber, havia lhe dado com aquele aperto.

O rapaz notou que a deusa também adormecera naquela posição, mas antes havia trocado os lençóis de Nyanko e provavelmente conversado com ela para saber quais remédios dar. Já era de tarde. Ao mexer-se, acabou por acordar a jovem a qual logo se desculpou por ter dormido ali.

-Por que não dá uma volta? Parece que precisa respirar... - Saori disse, ainda sonolenta.  
-Tem razão. Vou na rua comprar algo para comermos. - Ikki lavou o rosto no banheiro e prometeu voltar logo. Esperara tanto por ter a ajuda de Saori, mas ao notá-la ali, não sabia o que fazer. De qualquer forma, era um apoio a mais. Quem diria... Estar tão abalado por uma menina de quem queria se livrar antes.

Segurou firme os bentou que comprara e enfim ouvia o próprio estômago roncar. Estavam quentinhos e cheiravam muito bem. Mal tomara café naquele dia e algumas pessoas já jantavam àquela hora. Pegou a chave de casa e sorria de satisfação imaginando a iminente refeição. Mas deixara tudo cair com os gritos que o abrir da porta permitira-lhe ouvir.

Foi correndo até Nyanko que sangrava bastante na cama. Toda sua cintura estava manchada de sangue e a marca de seu corpo na cama agora era uma poça vermelha. Seus olhos percorreram tudo em busca de quem causara aquilo, apenas para ver que Saori também estava com sangue, mas que não parecia ser seu. O que ocorrera durante sua ausência?

Os olhos de Nyanko estavam nele próprio, mas não lhe enxergavam. Seus lábios formavam um sorriso, mas não pareciam rir. Seu corpo tremia levemente, mas não sentia dor. A explicação para aquilo era óbvia: ela não estava mais ali. Ikki não conseguia chorar. Só queria voltar o tempo e nunca ter saído daquele cômodo. Era tanto sangue. O cheiro de ferro lhe deixava um pouco tonto, mesmo sendo ele próprio acostumado a ter aquele líquido viscoso nas mãos.

-Acho que ela conseguiu se despedir de você...- Saori caíra no chão, segurando mais roupa de cama suja de sangue nas mãos.  
-Não...  
-Conseguiu, sim. Não vê como está sorrindo? Nyanko só gritava o quanto se arrependera por tê-lo mandado sair.  
-Mas foi-  
-Ela me pediu que quando você acordasse, eu te tirasse daqui.  
-Queria morrer sem mim?

Saori abraçou mais o amontoado de lençóis em seus braços. Seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas. Afundou-o nos lençóis e levantou-o novamente:

-Enquanto você estava dormindo, quando cheguei... A Nyanko disse que não conseguia mais segurar. Que o fim de tudo estava próximo, mas que com você aqui, ela não seria forte o bastante para se ater à sua escolha. Ela também gostava muito de você. Você sabia disso? Do quanto ela se apaixonou por você?  
-Hã?  
-Claro que não... Mas é a verdade. Nyanko não me disse, mas tenho certeza.

Ikki acabou por se ajoelhar no chão, por não ter como se sustentar por mais tempo. Ainda não fazia sentindo. Nyanko não estava- Não! Ainda havia um jeito.

-O que faremos? - perguntou, ignorando o resto da explicação de Saori.  
-Eu juro que tentei, mas eu não sou médica!  
-Não a estou culpando. É só que a Nyanko-  
-Estou falando disto, Ikki! A razão de tudo... -Sacudiu o corpo, mostrando os lençóis que segurava. - Eu fui uma idiota! Devia ter chamado um médico... Por mais perigoso que fosse, não podia ter confiado em mim mesma. Não fui capaz.

Os olhos azuis de Ikki cresceram ao ganhar foco novamente. Desde que chegara vira tudo de uma forma distante, mas ao ouvir aquelas palavras, caiu em si e percebeu que definitivamente não devia ter sido tão egoísta e deixado Saori sozinha com Nyanko apenas para "tomar um ar". Arrastou-se até a menina cujos cabelos estavam todos desgrenhados pelo suor nervoso e segurou sua mão, assim como a própria lhe fizera antes. Estava enroscada nos lençóis que carregavam o grande tesouro que Nyanko dera a vida para proteger de seu deus: um bebê.

-Ele não sobreviveu... - Saori afastou mais a cabeça de Ikki, envergonhada por sua falha. - Eu não consegui fazê-lo sozinha. Todo o esforço que Nyanko teve nas últimas semanas para dá-lo à luz foi desperdiçado!

Ele estendeu sua mão na pequena cabeça do bebê que nem vira antes quando estava mais longe e notou que estava menos que quente do que deveria. Saori tinha razão... Não havia mais nada que pudessem fazer.

-E Nyanko o confiou a nós dois... - a menina ainda dizia, cheia de lágrimas.

Ikki levantou-se e ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo. Não adiantava ficar ali, segurando uma criança morta perto do corpo da mãe.

-No final, nenhum dos dois ficou com o tesouro, né? - comentou, enquanto deitava o frágil corpo que nem chegara a chorar uma vez na vida junto com o da mãe que de frágil apenas tinha aparência.  
-Sim. Ela fugiu carregando o filho de um deus e ainda conseguiu esconder-se dele. Mas acho que dar à luz um semi-deus foi difícil demais para um corpo de criança. Nyanko me contou que havia chances de nem o bebê sobreviver.  
-Então, ela já devia saber que isto aconteceria.  
-Ainda assim... Tanto esforço para ela fugir do mundo dos deuses!  
-Talvez... Eu acho que esse deus localizaria a criança assim que seu cosmos fosse usado pela primeira vez. Por isso, não procurou a mãe pra valer.  
-Acha?

Ikki assentiu, pegando a deusa pelo pulso o qual parecia que poderia quebrar se usasse um pouco mais de força. Depois da explicação de Saori, tudo passou a ficar claro em sua mente, mas ainda restava algo que devia fazer por Nyanko a seu próprio pedido naquele mesmo dia em que chegara. Puxou a deusa até o jardim e ascendeu seu cosmo.

-O que está fazendo!? Não tentará ressuscitá-lo, né!? Talvez... - Saori gritou, enquanto não tinha forças para impedir os atos de seu cavaleiro.  
-Nyanko sabia que o bebê não sobreviveria. Só não nos disse nada porque ainda tinha esperanças de que talvez ele conseguisse; mas, se isso ocorresse, esse deus viria e o tomaria para si. Desde o início, ele só queria o bebê, certo?  
-Então por que levou a gravidez até o fim? Por que não desistiu?  
-Foi a escolha dela. Nem que fosse por um segundo, ela escolheu ter o filho para si, longe daquele deus. Ela venceu, Saori. Mas antes temos que nos assegurar de que esse deus não pegue o corpo do filho e acabe por ressuscitá-lo. A única forma que Nyanko arranjou de ficar com o filho foi essa.  
-Mas assim você está pondo fogo na sua casa!  
-Sim. Era isso o que ela queria.

A menina parou; percebera que o outro estava certo por mais absurdo que lhe soasse. Apenas mortos, o filho e Nyanko poderiam ficar juntos. E ainda assim, Nyanko precisava de alguém que lhe garantisse que os corpos também não seriam separados e por isso fez tanta questão que guardassem seu tesouro depois da morte, mesmo sabendo que não estaria vivo.

Quando teve certeza de que a casa queimaria completamente, Ikki virou-se para a deusa para fugirem logo dali e notou que não mais chorava tamanho seu choque com aquela reviravolta. Pegou-a no colo e saiu do lugar, indo para bem longe sem parar de correr. Chegou até uma praia e ali pôs a deusa no chão. Desta vez, era ele próprio o que chorava. Como não percebera antes? Tudo aquilo... Como Nyanko o ocultara? Deixara-o numa situação em que não podia fazer mais nada a não ser cumprir com seu desejo final.

Saori se quedou sentada na areia a seu lado, olhando o pôr-do-sol. Ikki sentou-se a seu lado e sentiu os braços pálidos e finos envolverem seu pescoço e puxarem sua cabeça para que descansassem em seu ombro. Fora um longo dia, por isso, mais uma vez, deixara-se descansar a seu lado.

-O que fará agora que pôs fogo em sua casa? - Assustou-se com a pergunta da menina.  
-Quem sabe...  
-Eu sei. Vai ter que se mudar para a mansão.  
-Hm.  
-Quer dizer que você vem?  
-Quem sabe.  
-Preciso de uma resposta pra mandar arrumarem seu quarto, Ikki.  
-Não vou levantar tão cedo daqui para precisar de um quarto. Você não devia ter ficado longe por tanto tempo.  
-Sinto muito.  
-Acho que vou precisar de seu ombro por mais que hoje.  
-Como assim?  
-Talvez, Nyanko tivesse algum poder de previsão. Ela sabia que eu faria como ela desejava.  
-Porque você realmente não gosta de quando eu não vou à sua casa?  
-É. E porque eu me casaria sim contigo um dia.  
-Hã!?  
-Não hoje. Mas ela disse que a gente se dava muito bem, que devíamos nos casar.  
-Só por isso? Ikki, ela dizia isso porque gostava de você... E devia saber que eu também.  
-Acho que se é assim, então, devemos nos casar. Eu preciso de uma casa. E do seu ombro.  
-Que razões egoístas...

O rapaz mexeu-se um pouco em seu ombro e sorriu.

-É só você aceitar, - falou de olhos fechados.  
-Não sei se tá falando a sério, mas acho que isso significa que não preciso arrumar seu quarto na mansão, né? - Ela abaixou a cabeça e passou os dedos pelos cabelos cabelos azuis de Ikki.  
-Não, hoje vou dormir no seu quarto.  
-Então leve sua própria comida porque nesses dias todos que fui à sua casa você nunca nem pôs o prato pra mim.  
-Antes podemos ficar mais tempo aqui na praia? Só nós dois?  
-É, eu também não queria que você saísse tão cedo do meu ombro. - E deitou a própria cabeça na de Ikki, abraçando-o apertado.

Ambos olhavam o pôr-do-sol, esperando que Nyanko e seu filho enfim estivessem n'algum lugar daquele horizonte, salvos do deus que tanto quisera separá-los. E agradeceram pela chance que ela lhes deu de se conhecerem e não ficarem sozinhos com a partida daquela menina. Seria que ela realmente havia pensado em tudo desde aquele primeiro dia quando apareceu no meio dos arbustos como um gato perdido procurando abrigo num dia de chuva?

FIM!

Anita, 15/12/2007

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

_ Mais uma fic aleatória, minha segunda de Saint Seiya, espero que tenham gostado! Em geral, eu me inspirei em Hotaru no Hikari para fazê-la, então há muitos elementos que lembram esse dorama ^^_

_ Queria agradecer à Nemui-senpai por acompanhá-la enquanto eu escrevia *__* e a vocês por lerem até aqui!! Até a próxima!_

_Sempre sentirei saudades da Nyanko, tadinha, agora, após tanto tempo que fui conferir a fic pra pôr aqui na FF, fiquei pensando no quanto fui cruel o.O Gosto bastante desta fic, talvez eu escreva mais torturas pata o Ikki, o que acham? XD  
_


End file.
